koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Pang De
Pang De (onyomi: Hō Toku) is a strong and fierce warrior who first served Ma Teng. He became a reputed warrior of Xiliang and continued serving Ma Chao. When he became isolated from Ma Chao's forces, Pang De decided to join Cao Cao for historically ambiguous reasons. Then known as one of Wei's most renowned generals, he bravely faced Guan Yu at Fan Castle. Before his playable Dynasty Warriors appearance, he was a Wei NPC since Dynasty Warriors 2. His playable revival for the series is the result of him ranking third in Famitsu's first most wanted character poll. He is ranked sixty-second in the Dynasty Warriors 8: Xtreme Legends character popularity poll. His Kessen II character height is 180 cm (5'11"). Role in Games :"With your halberd and my axes, no enemy can escape our wrath." ::~~Katsuie; Warriors Orochi 2 Dynasty Warriors Pang De begins as a warrior serving Ma Teng. Prior to his story, he participated in the Yellow Turban Rebellion with his lord's former ally, Dong Zhuo. However, the tyrant seeks his eyes on his lord's land, Liang Province. He succeeds in driving their enemy back and later assists Ma Chao's revolt against Cao Cao at Tong Gate. Though they poised on the opposing sides of the field, he respects the invading warlord once he meets him face to face. When Ma Chao's army claims victory, Pang De decides to join Wei after the battle, branding himself as a traitor by Ma Chao and a loose cannon by his new allies. To gain their trust, he decides to participate in the defense at Mt. Ding Jun and successfully repels the Shu army long enough for Cao Cao's main army to arrive. His heroics earns him a reputation as a feared warrior of Wei. While Cao Cao returns to matters at Xu Chang, Pang De is ordered by Sima Yi to rescue Cao Ren. After the Battle of Fan Castle, he continues to valiantly serve the kingdom with his son, Pang Hui. In Dynasty Warriors 5: Xtreme Legends, Pang De shares his Legend Mode with Ma Chao as the duo work together to reclaim Ji Castle. While his ally is gungho and fiercely motivated to destroy Cao Cao, Pang De thinks Ma Chao is too reliant on his anger and questions his judgment. To end the battle quickly, Pang De progresses through the southern path and proceeds to the north-eastern cliff. Once the castle is claimed, he leaves Ma Chao and states that he desires to find his own justifications for ending the land's chaos. Dynasty Warriors 7: Xtreme Legends has Pang De star in a Hero Scenario. Both he and Ma Chao were in Zhang Lu's services until the young horseman attacked and then defected to Liu Bei. Pang De remained with Zhang Lu as Cao Cao invades Yangping Gate. Though talks of betrayal spread throughout the army, Pang De swears to protect his lord against the massive Wei army. As he defeats various generals within Cao Cao's forces, he states his admiration for their integrity and strength. Even so, he stays true to his duty and defeats them in combat. As Pang De corners the conqueror for the final blow, Jia Xu slides in to explain that Yang Song has sold Pang De out as the traitor to save his own hide. The plot is implied to be a part of Cao Cao's ploy for the vassal's loyalty. Left with no place to go and moved by Cao Cao's speech, Pang De enlists. He feels that as a new warrior he is still unworthy of earning his companions' trust, a belief which holds true for him many years later. Xiahou Dun and company assure him otherwise, stating they were united the moment he joined. Though their origins and objectives may differ, Pang De finds peace in knowing that he is truly accepted amongst friends. Pang De becomes playable in the eighth chapter of Dynasty Warriors Next where he aids Cao Ren in the attack on Fan Castle. He pursues Guan Yu and manages to slay him at the cost of his own life. Cao Ren and Cao Cao mourn his passing. In Dynasty Warriors 8, Pang De reprises his role at Tong Gate. After he joins Wei, he joins Cao Ren at Fan Castle. Prior to battle, Pang De carries a coffin with him, telling Cao Ren that he has no intention of dying, and the coffin reminds him of his promise, he can die in the battle if not aided by the player but can survive to see the demise of Guan Yu. In the hypothetical route, he aids in the pursuit of Liu Bei at Nanjun. Warriors Orochi In the first game, Pang De is among the many warriors of Wei forced into serving under Orochi. He appears in several battles to hinder the efforts of the Resistance despite sympathizing with their beliefs. In one of Shu's side stages, he is the commander of a group loyal to Orochi attacking the Hojo army. As each officer of the Hojo is rescued and emboldened enough to refuse surrender, Pang De grows to doubt himself. When confronted by Yukimura, he admits that Wei has lost its path and, to find it once more, he joins the Coalition. Aiding Wu's assault on Okehazama at Cao Cao's request during the second game, he and Sun Ce help lead an attack on Lu Bu's base at Yang Ping Gate. In his dream mode stage, he joins forces with Sun Ce and Toshiie to defeat the Orochi Army lead by Da Ji at Nan Zhong. In the original timeline of the third game, Pang De continued serving Wei. Seeing Ma Dai and company in distress at Yiling, however, the general was compelled to try to help their plight. Like the other defenders, he lost his life while stalling for Ma Chao's escape. When a future Ma Chao returns to the past, he and his party revert their deaths. As a member of the coalition, Pang De recalls Huang Zhong's fall and concocts a plan by gathering mobile catapults needed for the veteran general's guaranteed survival. He also helps Sun Shangxiang in saving Lianshi at Nagashino. Kessen Akin to history, Pang De begins as one of Ma Chao's vassals at Tong Gate in Kessen II. After Wei's victory, Cao Cao requests his service and he enthusiastically accepts. Like Zhang Liao, he can lead an elite foot soldier unit into battle if the players desires it. Shortly after he joins, he volunteers to retake Fan Castle from Guan Yu. Xun Yu, who knows of his past loyalty to Ma Chao, criticizes the general's sincerity. Regardless of his adviser's concern, Cao Cao agrees to Pang De's request. To show his seriousness on the manner, one of his servants drags the coffin made for Liu Bei (Guan Yu in the Japanese script). If the two commanders meet in battle, they will enact a small duel where Guan Yu wins. Though Pang De desires a quick end, the Shu general states that he doesn't take the life of small fry and rides off. Both Ma Chao and Pang De will have a special conversation if their armies meet in battle. If either officer starts a duel, the winner gains a hefty morale boost. Pang De states that their fight will forever clear his name from indignity. Romance of the Three Kingdoms In the Romance of the Three Kingdoms games, Pang De is a very skilled cavalry general. His strength is among the highest of all officers, usually around mid 90's, with his leadership and intelligence stats ranging around low 80's and low 70's respectively. His skill in the eleventh installment allows him to use ranged attacks with cavalry units without having to research the corresponding technology. He is mostly seen serving the Ma clan, but in each scenario that has him serve Wei, he has an additional loyalty boost. Character Information Personality Pang De is a stoic veteran who bravely stays true to his principles. He believes that a traditional warrior should never question their orders or be misled by their own doubts during their duty. However, his insightful nature allows him to be a bit flexible in his loyalties. He won't hesitate to join a cause that he deems to be worthy. His consistent valor in battle continues to gain him respect wherever he goes. Cao Ren in particular is drawn to his caliber. In the overseas script, he speaks in an proud, archaic tone with dramatic pauses between his words. He shares a rivalry with Taishi Ci. Both men share similar ideals and desire to find their purpose in battle. Pang De sees him as a worthy opponent and is genuinely respectful to him. Character Symbolism As a dominant ruler in Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires, he calls his five greatest warriors the "Five Banner Generals". Pang De's third weapon in the Asian ports of Dynasty Warriors 5 quotes Xiang Yu's famous Song of Gaixia. Specifically, the weapon's name is the idiom that abridges the first lines, "Uprooted Mountain, Covered World". The words are meant to endow a person with a mighty and courageous image. His fourth weapon is also another idiom, "Startled Heaven, Moved Earth", which has its roots in Bai Juyi's Grave of Li Bai. It is used to describe someone or some event that has created a huge impact on the world. The original name of Pang De's personal item in Warriors Orochi is "Coffin of Certain Doom", which alludes to his famous episode of dragging a coffin around during the battle of Fan Castle in Romance of the Three Kingdoms. His determination was to end Guan Yu there at the castle or die trying. Voice Actors * Daran Norris - Dynasty Warriors 5, Warriors Orochi series (English-uncredited) * Keith Silverstein - Dynasty Warriors 7: Xtreme Legends~8 (English-uncredited) * Richard Epcar - Kessen II (English-uncredited) * Lee Gwangsu - Dynasty Warriors 5 (Korean) * Masakazu Morita - Dynasty Warriors and Warriors Orochi series (Japanese) * Keiichiro Yamamoto - Dynasty Tactics 2 (Japanese) * Hisao Egawa - Kessen II (Japanese) Quotes :See also: Pang De/Quotes *"Thus is the fate of a warrior who indulges in his desires and abuses his power. A warrior must be able to take control of himself and perform as best as he possibly can." ::~~Pang De regarding Dong Zhuo's demise; Dynasty Warriors 5 *"Pang De, fate can be a strange thing, can't it? For us to meet again like this..." :"Master Ma Chao, now is not the time to be emotional. We both have a duty to fulfill here today." :"You're right. We must bring an end to this chaos for Xi Liang! Pang De, your strength will be mine again someday!" ::~~''Ma Chao and Pang De; Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires'' *"Now that's some fancy-looking armor! You have to let me borrow that helmet sometime." :"Your armor is also a most impressive specimen. It could only have been made by a very skilled craftsman." :"This old thing? Nah, my father simply had some guy make it for me." :"No ordinary blacksmith could have made such a wonderful piece. Your father definitely knew what he was doing." ::~~Xiahou Ba and Pang De; Dynasty Warriors 7: Xtreme Legends *"I have heard you are rattled by nothing. Prove to me that these rumors are true." :"Then the first thing to do is make yourself a coffin. You must go into battle accepting that your life could be forfeit at any time." :"Prepared for anything, no matter what the situation. You are certainly one of a kind." ::~~Yu Jin and Pang De; Dynasty Warriors 8: Xtreme Legends *"I heard you were a proud warrior..." :"I simply follow the way of the warrior." :"And that way leads you to persecute the weak for a monster?" :"You are honest, warrior woman, I give you that." ::~~''Ginchiyo and Pang De; Warriors Orochi'' *"Ah! These men are picking on me, and I'm just a poor little girl!" :"Hey, hey! You've got it all wrong..." :"Actually, I think she's got it pretty much spot on." ::~~''Himiko, Toshiie, and Pang De; Warriors Orochi 2'' *"You told me that the duty of a warrior is loyalty, didn't you Master Katsuie... What if you lose the master to whom you should be loyal, then? Do you cease to become a warrior?" :"There is no need to ponder such questions. So long as you have a master worthy of your loyalty, you give it to him. That's all." :"I see. Then let us both just pray that we do not lose the focus of our loyalty." ::~~Pang De and Katsuie Shibata; Warriors Orochi 3 Gameplay :See also: Pang De/Movesets‎‎ Dynasty Warriors 7: Xtreme Legends Pang De is affiliated with twin axes in this appearance. When he is equipped with it, he can perform a unique attack exclusive to him. Upon performing his Musou techniques, he will automatically use the weapon in his attacks. :EX Attack: , , , , , : Raises both axes and create a cyclone. :Musou - Sandstorm/Terrain Excavator (爆砂断): : Knocks the ground with the right hand axe, creating an explosive area of effect. The mace version has him spin around once before smashing the earth twice in a row. Classified as a Multi-strike Musou in Next and used in Warriors Orochi 3. :Alternate Musou - Xiliang Charge/Conquering Army (砂暴大征陣): R1 + : Appears on horseback, then charges forward with four other riders while surrounded by an aura, slashes four times to the front, and finishes by jumping off the horse before the latter disappears with the other riders. In Dynasty Warriors 8, it is changed to seven mace swings on horseback. Dynasty Warriors Next For this title, Pang De uses the mace as his weapon. It was previously only available as downloadable content in Dynasty Warriors 7. :EX Attack: , , , , , : Twirls mace around momentarily, then slams it into the ground. :Speed Musou - Shock: Tap both sides of screen: Drives mace into the earth repeatedly, causing tremors to erupt in front of Pang De. Following the attack's rhythm causes the shockwaves to become stronger and produce blue-colored dust. ;Warriors Orochi 3 : , : Slams weapon into the ground, causing nearby foes to lose their footing. :R1: Spins mace around before driving it into the earth. After the smash, temporary dust geysers will rapidly follow him. : , R1 (Ultimate only): Swings weapon up and down three times in a row, with the last hit hurling affected enemies away. ;Dynasty Warriors 7 Empires :EX Attack: , , , , : Smashes the earth with a lightning-charged attack and thrusts forward; knocks away nearby foes. Dynasty Warriors 8 Pang De keeps the same moveset from the previous title with the following additions. :EX Attack 2 (Xtreme Legends only): , , , : Launches enemies by slamming mace into the ground twice, then sends them down with a downward swing while in mid-air. :Aerial Musou - Sandblaster (砂岩隆断): , : Stabs weapon unto the ground, causing a light-emitting tremor to erupt. :Awakening Musou: Launches a series of powerful blows. At the end of the attack, he unleashes a fierce strike that sends out a sudden burst of energy flowing outward. While performing the sequence of the extension, he does a rising strike followed by a downward slam before pounding the earth several times. Weapons :See also: Pang De/Weapons‎‎ Dynasty Warriors 8 Pang De still uses the mace as his default weapon in this title. Historical Information Pang De originated from Huandao in the Nan'an prefecture. His brother is Pang Rou and one of his sons is Pang Hui. After accomplishing much in quelling the Qiang rebellion along with Ma Teng somewhere around 192 AD, he acted as the vanguard for the army under Ma Chao when Ma Teng was contacted to assist in Cao Cao's assault on Yuan Shang. Pang De personally slew Guo Yuan, a commander for the engaging army. Pang De was then made General of the Gentleman of the Household and Marquis of a Chief Commune. Ma Teng later was assigned the role of Commandant of the Palace Guard in the capital, and Pang De stayed with Ma Chao in Liang province. When Cao Cao took his aim to conquering Hanzhong and Zhang Lu, Ma Chao felt threatened and rebelled. Ma Chao was defeated, and he and Pang De went to the city of Baoji, then to Hanzhong to serve Zhang Lu. Pang De stayed in Hanzhong when Ma Chao fled Hanzhong to serve Liu Bei, and Cao Cao soon acquired control of the area and recruited Pang De for his skill and reputation. He was given a fief, the General Who Supports Righteousness rank, and another Marquis title. With Cao Ren, Pang De destroyed some upstarts in Wan, and afterwards was sent south to hold Fan Castle against Guan Yu with Cao Ren and Yu Jin. Initially, there had been some worries of Pang De's alleigance in holding such a crucial piece of land, as his brother Pang Rou worked for Liu Bei. Pang De responded with how he had been bestowed courtesy from Cao Cao, and so he wished to attack Guan Yu himself in a death match, dispelling all doubt. Pang De dueled with Guan Yu, and he was able to lodge an arrow into Guan Yu's arm. The enemy feared him and called him the "White-horse General" named after the oft-rode steed Pang De used. At Cao Ren's orders, he camped a distance from Fan, but there, Pang De's position was flooded. On higher ground, Pang De battled the enemy, never missing a shot with his bow and arrows. Two officers of his expressed their wish to surrender, but were then executed by Pang De. He said, "I have heard that the virtuous general does not fear death. The ardent soldier doesn't ruin his name in order to live. This day is the day of my death." The only remaining survivors were Pang De and a flag-bearer. They sailed for Cao Ren's encampment but were surrounded and their boat overturned. Then taken by Guan Yu, Pang De refused to bow. Guan Yu remarked how Pang De could receive a generalship under Liu Bei, as Pang Rou was already working for him. The reply was, "Slave, why talk of surrender!... I'd rather be a ghost of my state than be a traitorous general." Pang De was executed. Pang De was posthumously honored with the title Marquis of Li and his two sons were also enfeoffed as marquises. Romance of the Three Kingdoms During his introductory appearance in the novel, Pang De was consulted by Ma Chao about a nightmare in which the latter was being attacked by a band of tigers in the middle of a snowy plain. He considered it a bad omen which came true when the two of them heard news of Ma Teng's death at the hands of Cao Cao. He was brave and fearless even preparing a coffin for himself before heading into battle. Pang De believed strongly in honor and courage and refused to surrender. He even killed one of his fellow generals for suggesting such a thing. Gallery Trivia *His nickname with Indonesian Dynasty Warriors fans is "Pakde", a pun based on his name and the word for "Uncle" in Javanese. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Wei Characters Category:Warriors Orochi Characters Category:Kessen Characters